In the prior art, although a candle equipped with an electronic control circuit has been provided to realize the function of energy conservation and environmental protection, the existing electronic candles have no effect of wick swing, and cannot satisfy the user experience well. Therefore, an electronic candle capable of simulating the wick swing is produced to overcome the drawbacks. However, the electronic candle capable of simulating the wick swing needs three LED lights and converging and matching multiple beams of light to realize the effect of the simulation of the wick, which increases production costs.
Referring to the Chinese patent application No. 201820698792.8, the document discloses an LED light and an illuminating light device capable of realizing LED simulated flame swing, but the rationality of the structure setting of the LED light and the illuminating light device needs to be improved.